Technological development in the solar cell industry is driven by global environmental concerns and raw material prices. Among the various solar cells developed, compound thin film solar cells have become the subject of considerable interest due to high conversion efficiency, high stability, low cost, and large area fabrication ability.
For various compound thin film solar cells, the CIGS thin film (Cu(In,Ga)Se2) solar cells have been developed firstly. Because indium (In) and gallium (Ga) are expensive rare elements, the CZTS (Cu2ZnSnS4) thin film solar cell has been developed.
In a conventional method for forming the compound thin film, a precursor is firstly made from the alloy or compounds, and then a thermal process is conducted to form a desirable thin film. Because the alloy or compounds have an inherent crystalline structure, the thermal process is conducted at a high temperature to destroy the inherent crystalline structure.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a fabricating method for a light absorption layer of a compound thin film solar cell. If the temperature of the thermal process in the fabricating method can be reduced, the cost and time of the fabricating method may also be reduced.